Emotional
by CunningWoman
Summary: SiYe Summer 2005 Challenge. Again. Harry is feeling very strongly about someone. Who is it? And why does Bill want to kill him?


Dinner was ready, and Mrs. Weasley wasn't going to let anyone eat until everyone was at the table.

"Mothers…" Bill Weasley sighed as he trudged up the stairs to see if Ginny was in her room.

As Bill was going up the last three stairs to the landing that Ginny's room was on, he saw his brother Charlie coming down on the other side. He spoke to him.

"Charlie. You?"

Amazingly, Charlie did not look at all confused. He grunted in reply, and threw his thumb over his shoulder. "Ron. Letters to that girl."

Oh. It would seem that Bill had been asking Charlie who he had been assigned to retrieve for dinner, and Charlie had replied that he was in fact fetching Ron, who would be down momentarily, for he had been writing Hermione, and was eager to get the letter sent off.

That makes sense.

Bill grunted, as well, and pointed his finger to Ginny's door. Charlie rolled his eyes and sighed while leaning against the stair rail, as if to say that he would wait.

Bill turned and rapped once on Ginny's door. "Gin?" he said in a rather annoyed tone. There was no answer.

He rapped again. "Gin?" he said again, concerned that he couldn't hear her. Then, he got an idea.

Bill slowly rolled his hand around the door handle, and then gripped it tightly, so as not to make a sound. He looked over at Charlie and jerked his head at the door, encouraging him to follow his lead. As soon as Charlie had wordlessly made his way over and placed himself right behind his older brother, Bill noiselessly turned the handle to Ginny's room.

He suddenly threw the door wide and yelled "GINNY!" at the top of his lungs.

When he looked down at the bed, he most certainly did not see Ginny.

Harry was lying on top of Ginny's covers on his side, with his head on his arm. His glasses were still on. His eyes fluttered open, and he looked up at Bill, and now Charlie where he stood behind Bill.

He smiled.

Bill frowned.

Harry then seemed to realize where he was. His eyes opened wide and he spun around, looking around the room. Charlie noticed that Harry had and imprint of his jumper on his forehead and cheek, and would have laughed if he had not just found Harry Potter in his baby sister's bed.

Harry's eyes were round with horror. He looked up at Bill one last time, and then vanished.

Bill cocked his head to one side and raised an eyebrow. He bent over and pat the bed where Harry had just been with both hands. He leaned back up and looked over at Charlie

He said in what was a truly confused voice, "Did you do that?"

Charlie shook his head just as Ginny walked into her room, wearing a crimson Quidditch robe and holding her broom in her right hand. Her hair was windblown and she had a slight blush on her cheeks. Her smile slid off her face when she saw her two oldest brothers in her room. She asked, just as confused as Bill was, "Can I help you?

Harry had been having the weirdest dream. He was at the Burrow, but he wasn't with Ron. He'd been with Ginny. They had been in a… well, rather compromising position, you see. In all actually, they had been snogging in Ginny's room, on her bed.

Then, Harry supposed he had been dreaming of dreaming, as his dream-self had woken up on Ginny's bed to find Bill and Charlie Weasley looking like they were about to rip the tar out of him. That part of the dream had been the weirdest, because it had seemed so real. Kind of like when he was dreaming about Voldemort's plans, except not so scary

(Harry thought about it, and decided to take back that last statement.) Harry would almost think that it hadn't been a dream, but he had then found himself lying on his back in his own bed, so he couldn't imagine what else it could be.

Oh well.

Harry got up and headed downstairs for dinner after his nap. Once he had reached the bottom, the doorbell rang.

"Harry, go get that door!" Vernon Dursley yelled from the kitchen, where Harry could see he was at the dinner table already, reading "The Evening Sun."

Harry rolled his eyes and replied, "Yes, Uncle Vernon," in an indifferent voice. He walked down the hall and peeked out the window.

It was Bill Weasley. He was standing outside Harry's front door, with his arms crossed, looking extremely ticked off. Ginny stood behind him, looking more puzzled than upset. Bill reached over and rang the bell again.

Harry gulped and opened the door. That dream… oh no…

As soon as the door had opened Harry was wearing the brightest smile he could muster.

"Hello, Bill! Fancy seeing you here! How's life in Egypt!"

His voice had become frantic by the last sentence of his greeting.

Bill was staring angrily over his nose at Harry. His arms were still crossed, but his eyebrow had started and mad sort of twitch, which shockingly made him look all the more frightening.

"What. Were. You. Doing. In. My. Baby. Sister's. Bedroom." He appeared to be trying very hard to control himself. Ginny peeked around his shoulder.

"Bill, be nice, I'm sure all of this was just a big misun-

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING IN MY BABY SISTER'S BEDROOM!" The twitch got horribly worse.

Ginny looked appalled by Bill's behavior. "Harry, would you mind if I came inside?"

Bill looked thrilled. "Yes, inside, there will be less witnesses…"

Ginny turned and glared at Bill. "No." she said firmly. "Just me. Harry was in my room, so I will get this sorted out." She continued her stare.

Bill sighed. "Do I have to?"

"Yes." Ginny said. "Go wait at the end of the walk. I'll meet you there in a few minutes."

Bill turned to go, but not before giving Harry a final stare. He put to fingers to his eyes, then pointed at Harry, mouthing 'I'm watching you.' Ginny stepped into the house and slammed the door.

"Now, lets get on to what you were doing in my bedroom." Ginny rubbed her hands together and walked toward the sitting room, which was off the main hall. "Ooo, scones!"

She grabbed one off the tray Petunia left sitting out in this room in case a guest came calling. She sat down, took a bite of her scone, and patted to seat next to her.

Harry came from where he was still standing in the doorway and sat. Ginny looked at him expectantly.

Harry swallowed. "Well, see here Ginny. You're probably going to think I'm crazy, but here's the truth. It was all a dream, see? I was never actually in your room. So there." Harry looked satisfied and made to go open the front door again. Ginny grabbed his arm and sat him back down roughly in the chair.

"A dream, huh?" Ginny looked thoughtful. "Well, what else did you dream about?"

Harry blushed. "Nothing. Just… er… Quidditch. Yes. I dreamed about Quidditch."

Ginny scratched her head. "I guess, but… no, that doesn't sound right… you would have gone to our Quidditch grove…"

What? "What?" Harry asked, bewildered.

So fast he could barely see it, Ginny had whipped her wand out and held it to his face. "Tell me what you really dreamed about, Harry, or I'll Bat Bogey Hex you into next week." She did this all very calmly.

It was Harry who now had the twitching eye. "I, er…you." He choked.

"What about me?" Did Ginny just smile…?

"Er, we… I mean, you and me…"

"I thought so." Ginny put her wand away. "So you dreamed we were snogging and you really, really wanted it to be real, so you ended up in my bed…" Ginny seemed to be talking to herself.

Harry was still confused. "Um, Ginny…"

"Yes, Harry?"

"… What?"

"Oh, yes." Ginny grinned. "It appears that you thought I was an excellent kisser in your dream, so you accidentally transported yourself to my room, which I suppose is where we were snogging, in your dream. It's a form of that uncontrolled magic you do when you are feeling emotional. I did it once, when I was little, except I dreamed I wanted some of my mom's homemade cookies really bad, and I found myself in our kitchen stealing one."

Oh. That makes sense.

Er…

"Well, I'll just be leaving then, shall I?" Having finished her scone, Ginny stood and walked towards the front door. As she grabbed the door handle, she paused. She tossed her hair back, and looked back at Harry, who was staring at her with his mouth hanging open. He quickly shut it.

"I'll remember that you thought I was such a great kisser, Harry." She winked, and walked out the door.

Harry stared into space, seeming to contemplate that idea. He then smiled, and got up to go to the kitchen, where his dinner was waiting.


End file.
